Letter From a Nara
by SongOnTheBreeze
Summary: Shikamaru has to write a message in a bottle. Written from the POV of a nine-year-old Shikamaru, so it's kind of all over the place. Please read and review.


Written and edited in 10 minutes, because I'm bored and I don't have enough brain power to add the next chapter to Deer Day Afternoon. Written from the POV of a nine-year-old Shikamaru, so it's a little bit all over the place. Not sure where the idea came from, just hopped into my head. Hope you like it, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Warnings: Over-use of the words 'kinda' and ''cause' XD

* * *

Ugh, why do I have to do this? It's so troublesome…

Okay, let's see, things I like to do…

I'm a cloud watcher.

It's what I do.

I watch them when I'm happy, when I'm sad, or when I'm angry.

I watch them when I need to think, or when I get bored.

Or just when I get tired of Iruka-sensei's speeches.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

I always have liked it. Dunno why. Just my thing, my quirk, like my mom calls it.

I think it's because it reminds me just how small I am.

Or maybe it's because I like the freedom it gives me.

It allows me to let my imagination run away with me, to give me a few more minutes of being a kid before I venture out into this adults-only world again.

At least that's what my dad said.

Or maybe it's just because I'm anti-social, like my mom says.

The latter seems more likely.

All I know is that it aggravates Iruka-sensei to no end when he catches me cloud watching instead of training when we go out to the training grounds.

It's fun to bug him.

Anyway, this is supposed to be a message in a bottle. Iruka-sensei says that he'll send these to the coast to be let out to sea, but I don't think he will. Why would he? This is just some stupid message from some stupid academy student. If I was stuck on some far-away island, I wouldn't want to get a message from some nine-year-old talking about stuff he likes to do. I would be thinking of ways to get off.

And besides, what kind of academy lesson is that? When will we ever be sending each other messages in a bottle on the battle field?

But, I guess if I don't do this, I'll get an F, and the last thing I need is my mom harping at me about my report card.

Oh, yeah, Iruka-sensei said we have to write about our family too…

I live with my dad and mom. My dad's name is Shikaku, and my mom's name is Yoshino.

We live in a pretty big house in the middle of a forest, where our deer herds live. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, my family raises deer.

Anyway, my dad's a ninja. He can use our clan's special jutsu to make his shadow do a whole bunch of things. He says when I'm older, I'll be able to do that stuff, too. He's pretty cool, well, as cool as a dad can be. Which isn't much. But still, he's cool.

My mom nags a lot, and she yells really loud when I'm trying to nap, but she's a good mom. I guess. Since I've never had another mom, I don't really know what other people's moms are really like, so I can't really say she's a good mom for sure. But I think she is. So, I guess that's okay.

That's all the people in my family. Well, not really, 'cause I have a really, really big family, and naming them all is too troublesome. So, I'm just gonna write about the people I live with.

We live in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, though I'm not sure I should be telling you that, 'cause I don't even know who you are. But, then again, I don't think Iruka-sensei is gonna put these in the ocean, anyway. 'Cause that would be stupid.

I go to the academy for ninja-in-training. When I graduate, I get to be a genin, which is a ninja. Well, kinda a ninja. More like the ninja that do all the stupid stuff that ninja from higher ranks don't wanna do. At least, that's what my dad says.

My class is taught by Iruka-sensei. He's mean sometimes, and loses his temper, but he's a pretty cool teacher.

There's this kid in my class named Naruto. He's kinda stupid, and does weird stuff, and everyone avoids him for some reason. But I don't mind, 'cause he's kinda fun to hang out with.

I have a best friend. His name is Choji. He's from this clan that can make their bodies really big if they want to. I guess that's kinda cool, but it's also kinda weird, 'cause they have to be really fat to do that stuff. That's why Choji eats all the time, 'cause he can't be too skinny. The problem is, you can't call any of his family fat, or they get really mad. Everyone else makes fun of Choji because if it, but I don't mind.

There's this other kid in my class named Ino. She reminds me of my mom, 'cause she's always yelling at me and nagging. But I have to be nice to her, 'cause when they were little, my dad and Choji's dad and Ino's dad were all best friends, so they want us to be best friends too, even though I really don't want to, 'cause Ino's mean.

Anyway, when I grow up, I wanna be a ninja, like my dad. I wanna get married to a girl that's not too pretty, but not ugly, even though girls are troublesome, and have two kids, a girl and then a boy. I know it's kinda stupid for a nine-year-old to be thinking about that kind of stuff, but, like dad says, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead.

Okay, I guess this is enough to get at least a B, so, that's all I'm gonna write, 'cause I'm bored. I'll think I go get Choji and we can sneak out of class and go watch the clouds.

Ya know, in the time it took you to read this, you could have thought of a way to get off that island you're stuck on.

Just saying.

-Shikamaru Nara

* * *

If you like it, review it! PLEASE!


End file.
